Forum:Challanges for the Hardcore
Have you been able to become God rank in every Life? Yes? Good. You see, I got some challanges for the hardcore. 23 challanges for those who wants to complete more challanges than the game has to offer. Why do you complete these tasks? For a warm feeling in your stomach of course! I have completed several of these challanges. Good luck! For Artisians 1) Are you going to eat that?: Make every dish in the book, and store it in your storage. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 2) Looking good: Make every Accesory in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 3) Advanced Toolbox: Make every tool in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 4) Fashion Expert: Make every clothing in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 5) Furniture Artist: Make every piece of furniture in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 6) Offence is the best defence: Make every weapon and shield in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 7) I feel like a tank: Make every piece of armour in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. 8) Is this legal?: Make every bomb in the book. You shall either store it or use it when it's made. Note: All of the products have to be at least Top Quality. For Fighters 9) This is Sparta: Defeat the Ancient Dragon with the Gladiator armour set, Knightly Shield and Adventurer's Sword. Alone. 10) An Unexpected Journey: You are not allowed to dash, use a mount, use airships or fast-travel during this challange. Step 1. Fight the Gigante and win. Step 2. Go into the chamber. Step 3. Walk all the way from the Ancient Ruins to the Ancient Tower and say "Hi" to Celestias Statue. Note: You have to kill every enemy you meet on the way. 11) The Hero of Time: Beat the trial of Time without life cures. You can use NPCs. 12) This is not a good idea: Beat the trial of Time alone. No NPC allowed. 13) SAXTON HALE: Defeat the Napdragon. You are not allowed to use any weaons, shields, armour, clothing or life cures. You are basiclly not allowed to use anything, but your own fists to defeat the Napdragon. Alone. 14) The Sea Lord: Defeat the Typhoon Bird alone. 15) Hell is upon us: Defeat the Hell Gigante with the Magic armour set and the Demonic Void. Alone. 16) The Dragon King: Defeat the Ancient Napdragon alone. 17) You are Lucifer: Defeat the Heaven bird with the Inferno armour set and the Flaming Bow. Alone 18) The Dark Sultan: Defeat the Lord of the Cursed alone. 19) I love Rainbow Road: Defeat the Rainbow Wraith with the Tidal armour set and the Purrfection staff. 20) The Spirit King: Defeat the Pumpking alone. For Gatherers 21) I love apples: Get two Appelfishes in a row. 22) It isn't '''that '''rare: Get 99 pieces of Rare Metal. 23) I don't give a f***: Mine the Golem Stone without fighting the Fortoise.